betweenthelionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawain's Word
Gawain's Word is a segment in Between the Lions. Synopsis A Saturday Night Live-based Wayne's World spoof featuring two jousting knights on "horseback" charging at each other, each touting a speech balloon containing part of a word. The knights' steeds were actually hobby horses, an homage to the Pythons' use of similar "animals" in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Segments Blending Fields Season 1 * wet (Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West/The Hopping Hen/A Peck of Peppers) * tickle (Little Big Mouse/Lionel's Great Escape Trick) * shark (Shooting Stars) * snooze (Touching the Moon) * jig (The Boy Who Cried Wolf) * hug (Fuzzy Wuzzy, Wuzzy?/Hug, Hug, Hug!/Giants and Cubs/Pigs, Pigs, Pigs! / The Three Little Pigs) * dance (Lionel's Antlers/The Old Man/Ruby Sings the Blues / The Camel Dances) * slip (To the Ship! To the Ship!/Sausage Nose) * crash (The Chap With Caps) * hop (Pandora's Box/The Popcorn Popper/The Fox and the Crow/Be Bop/The Popcorn Popper/Oh, Yes, it Can!) * cry (There's a Fly in My Soup/Click, Clack, Moo / The Little Red Hen) * slam (The Ram in the Pepper Patch) * sleep (Red Hat, Green Hat) * stuck (The Lucky Duck/A Shower of Stars / Two Moons and One Lagoon/Three More Little Pigs/The Ants and the Grasshopper) * smack (Piggyback, Piggyback) Season 2 * jump (Humph! Humph! Humph!/Huff and Puff) * weep (The Good Seed/Are You a Snail?/Wonderful Worms) * sing (Icarus's Wings) * hoop (Zoop! Zoop!/Click, Clack, Moo / The Little Red Hen) * kick (Clickety-clack, Clickety-clack!) * paint (Poetry Day/Sylvester and the Magic Pebble / I Miss You, Stinky Face/Elephants Can Paint, Too!/Jamaica Louise James) * dress (Pebble Trouble/Quest! Quest! Quest!) * scratch (Oh Yes, It Can!) * spin (Five, Six, and Thistle Sticks/Pigs Aplenty/The Class Trip) * juggle (Bug Beard/The Three Legged Pot/When Jabo Jammed) * chime (The Spider and the Lie) * broom (Why the Baboon's Balloon Went Ka-boom!) * tug (But, Mama, But...) * tag (Rats!) * sweep (Tweet! Tweet!) * night (Good Night, Knight) * golf (Stop That Chicken!) Season 3 * bow (Out in Outer Space) * net (Help!/Step by Step) * soak (Two Coats, One Goat and One Boat/Three Goats No Waiting/The Carrot Seed / The Empty Pot/The Goat in the Coat) * creak (Treats!) Season 4 * dark (Art Party) * chase (Grow, Mane, Grow!/A Tasty Piece of Cheese / The Lion and the Mouse/The Problem with Chickens/An Egg is Quiet) * fan (Dance In Smarty Pants/Earl's Too Cool / When I Was Five/The Popcorn Popper/Oh, Yes, it Can!) Season 5 * nap (A Shower of Stars / Two Moons and One Lagoon) Blend Mart Season 6 * kitty (Episode 81: Mrs. McNosh Hangs Up Her Wash/Knuffle Bunny/Episode 110: I Don't Want a Birthday Party/Knuffle Bunny) * straw (Episode 82: Sheep on a Ship/Mississippi Skip and his Pirate Ship) * yo-yos (Episode 83: Yo! Yes?/Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal) * vines (Episode 83: Yo! Yes?/Very Loud, Very Big, Very Metal) * box (Episode 84: I'll Fix Anthony/Jamaica Louise James/Episode 108: Elephants Can Paint, Too!/Jamaica Louise James) * shorts (Episode 88: Cheesybreadville / Stolen Smells/Episode 100: Making Bread/Cheesybreadville ) * toys (Episode 88: Cheesybreadville / Stolen Smells) Hollywood Bowl * conductor (Episode 123: City Mouse and Country Mouse/The Happy Hocky Family Moves to the Country) Category:Sketches Category:Gawain's Word Category:Minor Characters Category:G Category:Main Segments